My Thanks to You
by ShanaSakuraGal
Summary: White Day is coming soon! While Sakura thinks of a present back to Syaoran, she, Syaoran and Meiling play cupid to get Tomoyo and her secret admirer together! Can you guess who it is? *ONE-SHOT STORY*


**Hey guys! I'm back! This is the sequel to my story 'Each Other for Valentine's'! Hope you like it! I do advise you read 'Each Other for Valentine's' first though. If you don't want to then don't. I don't mind. ^^**

**I'd also like to thank all those who have reviewed on my previous story 'Each Other for Valentine's'. Thank you all! And I am thanking by giving you this sequel!**

**Disclaimer: CardCaptor Sakura is mine...well, I wish. T~T It belongs to Clamp of course...sadly.**

* * *

My Thanks to You

Sakura lied on her bed, resting the back of her head with her hands. She continued to stare at the ceiling, staring off into space. It had already been nearly a month since Valentine's Day passed, and White Day was coming soon.

_I gotta get Syaoran-kun a present as thanks..._thought Sakura, _on Howaito De_*.

She had a present in mind, but she thought it wasn't good enough. Something better...

Sakura rolled to her stomach and grabbed her mobile phone, which was right beside her alarm clock, and dialled for Tomoyo.

Tomoyo heard her ringtone sound. She put down the white dress she was making and went over to her bedside table. She picked up her mobile and answered, "Moshi moshiˆ, Daidoji Tomoyo desuˉ."

"I'm still thinking of a better present for Syaoran," Sakura said, getting right to the point and nearly shouting into the phone in frustration.

"Give something Li-kun likes," suggested Tomoyo for like, _the millionth time_. She was having a hard time these days on controlling her patience.

"Datte° there are so many things he likes!"

Tomoyo groaned, her patience wearing far too thin. "My problem is much worse than you!"

Sakura blinked. "What problem? Did something bad happen?"

Tomoyo covered her mouth with her hand (which Sakura obviously cannot see) as she realized what she had said. She tried to improvise, but she couldn't think of anything to say that would be convincing. So, she decided to just say it.

"Alright," she began. "On Valentine's Day, I walked into my room, spotting gifts for me."

"Really?" shouted Sakura in excitement. "Who from?"

"That I don't know...the card said 'Daidoji Tomoyo. Happy Valentine's Day. Love, Your secret admirer'," Tomoyo waited for Sakura's response...but there was none. "Sakura-chan?"

It was still quiet. When suddenly...

"HHHHHAAAAAYYYYYAAAAAHHH!" Tomoyo heard a high pitched screech so loud she had to remove the phone from her hear.

"I CAN'T BELEIVE YOU FINALLY HAVE AN ADMIRER!" Sakura continued to shout with excitement. "O! M! G!" Her voice began to settle, still excited. "We have _got_ to find out who it is!"

"How can we? I mean, there isn't much evidence!"

"Lemme come over!"

_**Tomoyo's POV**_

"Saku – " I was unable to finish since my ears met with the sounds of the hang up tone. That's right. Sakura just hung up on me without warning. Suddenly...

_Ding! Dong!_

"Who is it?" I called out, as I exited my room.

"It's Miss Kinomoto!" called back the maid, as Sakura ran up the stairs to my room, leaving behind a trail of smoke.

_Hayah…Kura-chan…_I thought.

Then I smiled with amusement as Sakura began jumping up and down, happy her cousin/best friend that is like her sister has a secret admirer.

"Seriously To-chan! We _have_ to find that guy who likes you!" shouted Sakura, still jumping, but now clapping as she hops about.

"Who cares about me? I mean, he probably doesn't want a present back since he never identified himself," I commented.

"Tomoyo-chan! This is your chance for love! Girl, we are talking about _love_! You can't sabotage your first chance of love!"

I sighed. "Whoever the guy is, I don't want him."

Sakura stopped jumping then. "How serious exactly are you about this?"

"Much serious then you can imagine." I had said this with a hidden tone of relief, thinking that I finally made Sakura stop talking about my present.

But…I guess I thought wrong. I realized that as I watched a cheeky grin crawl up Sakura's face. I had a bad feeling about this…

I looked at Sakura anxiously. "What are you smiling about?"

Sakura's eyes turned into horizontal lines with vertical lines hanging from it (**like this ****¬_¬**) as her grin became more and more annoying in a worrying way.

"Sakura-chan, I said, what are you smiling about?"

Now Sakura's shoulders were vibrating as she tried to hold her giggle (which she completely failed at).

"What is it Tomoyo-chan? You afraid of something? I can see it on your face," Sakura finally responded.

"What I'm afraid of, is that creepy smirk of yours! What have you got in mind Sakura-chan? And you better tell me!"

"Alright, fine," Sakura crossed her arms and looked at me, still smirking. "Lemme ask a question first. Why don't you want to know your secret admirer?"

"'Cause I don't want to."

"Not enough good explanation! I bet you're hiding something…that's why you don't want that admirer…" Sakura's eyes narrowed. "You like someone else, don't you?"

I felt my cheeks burn. "W-w-what! N-no! Th-th-th…that's just crazy talk!"

"If it's 'just crazy talk' then why is your face all red?"

"Oh, so now you know when someone is in love?"

"Don't change the subject tomodachi¶!" Sakura began pointing at me, as though she was to poke at me when ever I changed the subject again or something. "I know you like someone! And if it's true then you BETTER TELL WHO IT IS!"

_**Sakura's POV**_

"I-i-it's no one! Really!" insisted Tomoyo. I stared at her, with a face that told her I knew she was lying. Tomoyo continued to blush. She sighed and gave up. "Fine. It's..." she hesitated, "E...ri..ol... – "

"You like Eriol-kun?" I shouted in question. Tomoyo flinched, as though being in love with Eriol was a sin. She nodded, cheeks glowing red. "That is just so _cute_!"

"Y-yeah...I guess," Tomoyo said quietly, scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

"Datte, Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun left for England 4 years ago."

"I know..." Tomoyo set a sad expression on her face.

"When did you start liking him?"

Tomoyo paused. "...after he left..." Tomoyo walked slowly to her bed and sat on the edge. I followed her and sat down too. "Actually, I was starting to like him _before_ he left," continued my cousin, "but I denied it. And…when he left…that's when I realized, that I love him after all…"

I stared at her, a face of sorrow. "Tomoyo-chan…" my voice drifted off. Tomoyo was looking at her lap. "Have you thought of contacting him?"

"Yes, although…if I wanted to phone him, what's the point? I don't know his denwa bango◊? If I wanted to send him a letter, how can I if don't know his adoresu∆?"

I didn't know what to say anymore. I was completely out of words. Maybe if I take her mind off Eriol…

"Hey! Have you got something in mind for me to wear when Syaoran-kun and I are on our date?" Yup! Syaoran and I are going on a date for Howaito De. And I _can't wait_!

"…I don't know…" Tomoyo's voice was surprisingly stifled and barely a whisper. That was not Tomoyo. Already, I knew that there is nothing I could say that would cheer her up…but there _was_ something that I could _do_.

_**Meiling's POV**_

"Heh…poor Daidoji-san…" I commented sadly.

"I know," Sakura replied.

"So what are you thinking?" I noticed that thoughtful expression on Sakura's face.

"What I was planning, I've already done it."

"Aa, sou desu ka□?"

"Hai."

Sakura continued to browse as I looked at her, curious at what she did. Sakura and I were at the shops doing…well, _shopping_. Sakura picked up a nice midnight blue dress. A colour that was so familiar…Sakura smiled, as though the dress was part of her plan for Tomoyo. Wish I knew what she really was thinking.

"Nice…" Sakura said, commenting on the dress. She began walking towards the jewellery, spotted a bracelet with blue heart charms and picked it up.

"What are they for?" I asked.

Sakura turned slightly towards me and replied, "For Tomoyo-chan."

"Will you just tell me your idea?"

"Later. I'm busy at the moment."

"Ok."

I walked around, looking at random clothes while waiting for Sakura to finish off. As I put a skirt back to where I got it, I spotted Sakura walking back to me.

"Okay, I'm done. Iko˜!" she said, holding up a shopping bag filled with all the things she had bought.

"It's about time…" I mumbled out loud impatiently, my arms crossed.

"Gomene, gomene," Sakura apologised cheerfully. "I wanted to make sure what I was buying would be perfect for Tomoyo-chan."

"You really want to make her happy, ne΅?"

"Hai. I mean, I tried calling her twice already. The first call, she never picked up and the second, she was hardly talking and I could barely hear her voice."

My impatient expression became soft as I listened to Sakura. Sometimes…love just sucks.

"Hey, have you bought Syaoran something yet?"

Sakura shook her head with a smile. "Nah."

"Wait, why are you still smiling if you haven't?"

"'Cause I'm just gonna make him something."

"You're gonna make him something?" I began hopping on the spot enthusiastically. "What is it? Tellme! Tellme! Tellme!"

"You can find out, after I've given it to Syaoran-kun." Sakura winked.

"Heehh…Kinomoto-san, you're mean…" I gave her a death glare. Sakura giggled nervously, her sweat dropping.

_**Normal POV**_

"Well, well. I see that you are ready for your date with Kinomoto-san, ne?" said a voice from Syaoran's bedroom door.

"Meiling…don't you _ever_ knock?" Syaoran grumbled, an angry vein pulsing on his forehead.

"What? I couldn't help but sneak this door open just enough for me to see. But now…" Meiling began opening the door wider, "I can't help but open this door wide just enough for your sisters to see."

_Oh no…! My sisters are gonna…_Syaoran thought.

"HAAAYYYAAAH!" The high-pitched squealing did nothing but hurt Syaoran's eardrums, "SYAORAN KAAWWWAAAIII^!"

His sisters ran up to him with stars or hearts in their eyes. Syaoran's sweat dropped, but that sweat turned into another pulsing angry vein as his eyes settled on Meiling. He pushed his sisters away from his path and stomped towards the giggling Meiling.

"This isn't a laughing matter!" he shouted at her. "You know very well how much I hate it when my sisters start going like that! It's embarrassing!"

Meiling stopped laughing and simply shrugged."It's not my fault if you're so cute that a lot of passing girls, including your own relatives, start thinking 'OMG! That guy is just so hot and gorgeous!' I mean, my crush on you years ago is an example of it."

Syaoran's angry vein disappeared and that sweat drop came back, along with a wide mouth, a twitching eyebrow and dots for eyes.

_Whatever girls are thinking about me…what Meiling just said…is beyond awkward,_ Syaoran thought to himself.

"Well, come on! You don't want to keep a girl waiting. Kinomoto-san can be nice, but she can be impatient as other people when she can be," Meiling commented. She went behind her cousin and began pushing him out the door.

"Oi, oi!" began Syaoran, as Meiling continued to push him. "No need to rush me this way. I'm capable of hurrying myself."

Meiling stopped pushing. "Then go! _Go!_"

"Yeah, yeah." After saying that, Syaoran fixed up his messed-up collar (from the 'my sisters are going crazy' incident) and went off to the restaurant where he and Sakura were planning to meet.

_.:On the Way to the Restaurant_

"Sakura-chan, I'm sorry but I'm not feeling up to it…" Tomoyo looked away from her feet and towards Sakura. "I'm just not in the mood."

"Datte°, Tomoyo-chan – " began Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, I know you're trying to cheer me up but whatever you're gonna do next, I'm sure it won't work."

"How can you be so sure, when you don't even know what I'm about to do?"

Tomoyo shrugged and sighed. "But I guess I'm curious. Why do I have to wear these clothes and come along with you? Won't I be interrupting your date with Li-kun?"

She looked at her midnight blue dress, her bracelet with dark blue heart charms and her long pendant with a huge turquentine crystal as the charm.

"I'm not telling you and no. You're not gonna interrupt. You've been invited to come along."

Sakura looked her own dress. It was white; the one Tomoyo had been making for her. At least Tomoyo was able to finish the dress, despite being sad all day. Sakura also wore a pearl bracelet and a pearl necklace.

"Well, here we are!" said Sakura, as they came closer to the restaurant. "Ha! Syaoran-kun!" She ran up to him and hugged him. Tomoyo stared at the couple, feeling lonely…

"Aa, Tomoyo-chan! Come on! I have something waiting for you inside!" Sakura called.

"You mean some_one_," whispered Syaoran so Tomoyo wouldn't hear.

"Shhh!" Sakura shushed.

"Coming…" sighed Tomoyo, following her friends inside.

Meanwhile, on the balcony, on the second floor of the restaurant, Meiling was making sure the rest of Sakura's plan was going fine.

"Daidoji-san coming along, check!" she said, ticking off from a clipboard.

"I think I got my tie a bit wrong…" said a voice. Meiling looked at the person next to her.

"Here…" offered Meiling and began fixing up the person's tie.

Meiling looked up at the person's face. Sweat was falling from his brow and his face was red, as though he had just finished a marathon.

"Gosh…I've never seen you this nervous before. In fact, I've never seen you nervous at all!" she said, finishing off the tie.

"I know…it's hard to believe myself…" said the person. He ran his sweaty hand through his midnight blue hair. "I'm not sure if I can do this, Li-san."

"Oh, come on! Hiiragizawa-san that is Daidoji Tomoyo who is waiting downstairs for you!"

"I can take giving her a present without letting her know who I am…but letting her know straight away is just…"

"'Straight away'?" Meiling repeated as her eyes turned into vertical lines and her mouth became smaller. "Hiiragizawa-san, it's been a whole month already. You call that 'straight away'?"

"Yes well, it could have been longer!"

Meiling turned him around to make him face the door. She began pushing him, the same way she did with Syaoran before, only this time, she had a hard time doing so. Eriol was resisting. "No! No! No! I'm not ready!"

"You _are_ ready!"

"At least let me check how I look!"

"You look fine! Besides, whether you are in formal or messy clothing, Daidoji-san wouldn't care less!"

Hearing that, Eriol stopped resisting and Meiling stopped pushing.

"You think so?" he asked.

"YES!" Meiling was getting impatient. Now with all her strength, she pushed him through the doors and downstairs. "NOW JUST FREAKING GET DOWN THERE!" An angry vein began pulsing on her head.

"Don't we have to wait for Sakura-san's signal?"

"True but we can't exactly _see_ it from up here! We have to go down a little you know!"

Back downstairs, Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo had just entered the building and with awe, looked around the place. Except Tomoyo, for she was used to big, fascinating places like this. The restaurant was huge! There were chandeliers filling up somewhat every space of the high, decorated ceiling. The entire room was bright and filled with people in formal clothes. Some walls even had mirrors stuck to them, frames designed professionally. The stairs were covered by red carpet, and the handrails were gold with swirling designs on it. Classical music, boring though touching, was played live on the stage.

Choosing a table, Sakura and Syaoran sat down on together.

"Tomoyo-chan, sit on that table," requested Sakura, pointing at a nearby table. Tomoyo sat down, as a waiter came by to take Sakura and Syaoran's orders. Tomoyo was still not enjoying anything…at least until…

The waiter left and Sakura looked over at the stairs. Sakura nodded once, giving the signal.

Tomoyo sighed, when suddenly...

"You look lonely, miss. May I take the seat across from you?" said a voice.

Tomoyo looked to her right and saw a boy about her age with midnight blue hair and glasses. Tomoyo's eyes went wide. She looked back at Sakura and Syaoran, who were looking at her with huge smiles on their faces. A smile crawled up Tomoyo's face too and mouth words this to them: _Thank you so much_.

"Sure. You're welcome," said Tomoyo politely.

After a while, the double date went splendid. Everyone was happy as they laughed and talked. Meiling watched from downstairs.

"How sweet! But…" she began. Her ruby eyes turning into huge circles with huge reflections. Flat tears escaped her eyes and her mouth was stretched wiggly as she cried. "Kinomoto-san has a boyfriend. Daidoji-san has a boyfriend but I am left with no one…!" She continued to cry.

"Are you alright miss?" said a guy's voice behind her.

Meiling stopped crying and turned around. A boy that looked about 14 or 15 looked at her. He had hair as dark as night and his hazel eyes gleamed with worry. His skin tone was a perfect light colour. Meiling was dazed.

"Um…I'm fine…" her voice drifted off.

The boy smiled.

_OMG!_ Thought Meiling, _such a gorgeous smile!_

"That's good. I thought I heard you crying so yeah…" he said.

He looked at her attire. Even though Meiling wasn't on any date, she still wore a knee-length red dress and a nice necklace with a ruby charm. "Are you with anyone?"

"Uh…no…"

"Would you like to come join me?"

_Meiling…you don't know this guy so don't even think about accepting his offer, _she thought to herself.

"Sure. Thank you." Meiling just couldn't resist.

_My god! This guy is just so _hot_!_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"I can't believe you're here. It's just so surprising," said Tomoyo.

"I know. Sakura-san told me everything," said Eriol.

"_Everything_ everything?"

"Yes."

_Does that mean she even told him about the secret admirer? _Tomoyo thought.

"Just to let you know, it was me who gave you those presents for Valentine's."

"What? Really?"

"Yes."

"Hiiragizawa-san – "

"Please, call me Eriol-san…or kun."

"If that's the case, _Eriol-kun_, you can call me Tomoyo-san…or chan."

After that, the two began laughing, engulfed in their comfort from each other.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Here you go," said Sakura, as she placed a crown of white flowers on Syaoran's head.

"What's this?" asked Syaoran.

"A Howaito De present."

"You call this a present?" Syaoran smiled with amusement.

"Doesn't matter what it is right? Like you said last time. 'Sakura, there is no need for you to buy me anything, there is nothing I could ever want for Valentine's other than being with you'. Ne?"

"Hahaha! That doesn't even _sound_ like me!"

"It doesn't _have to_ sound like you!" The two lovers began to laugh as they continued their date…or double date…or triple date.

* * *

*Howaito de means 'White Day'

ˆMoshi moshi means 'Hello' except, used only when on phone

ˉDaidoji desu means 'This is Tomoyo Daidoji'

°Datte means 'But' or 'But still'. In this case, it's more likely 'But'. Demo has the same meaning

¶Tomodachi means 'Friend'

◊Denwa bango means 'Telephone number'

∆Adoresu is 'Address'

□Sou desu ka means 'Is that so'

˜Iko means 'Let's go'

΅Ne means 'Right' or 'Ok'

^Kawaii means 'Cute'

**Alright-y. That's all for 'My Thanks to You'. Please review!**


End file.
